<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just like lanterns set off to roam the night sky; they’re free spirits. by Ritsurolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857737">Just like lanterns set off to roam the night sky; they’re free spirits.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsurolls/pseuds/Ritsurolls'>Ritsurolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters tagged when they appear - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Mao works at a temple and Keito is his teacher, Rated Teen For Possible Swearing, Ritsu flirts. A lot., Spirits, idk what else to put, youkai!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsurolls/pseuds/Ritsurolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red eyes were rare. Blood red? Even rarer, he honestly didn’t think he’d find someone with them on a chance encounter of all things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just like lanterns set off to roam the night sky; they’re free spirits.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rtmo centric youkai AU! Based off of a few ingame cards haha.. perhaps you’ll be able to guess them based on appearances. Hopefully it’ll eventually have a slowburn Izuleo on the side and possibly Reikao and Subahokke but who knows :’&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isara Mao. The eldest son of the Isara family to carry the name down, brilliant emerald eyes that reflected the sun's light ever so perfectly. Seventeen, although he was a bit smaller than most boys from the village his age. </p><p>Today was just another day for him, needing to head back to the temple on the mountain away from the village as usual, Keito was waiting for him there. It was always quite a long walk, especially when he'd just helped a friend run a few errands for their sickly grandparents who lived on the outskirts furthest away from the temple. He honestly never quite minded it though, the scenic route was a refreshing sight to see.</p><p>Walking on the paved path, heading out into the bamboo forest that acted as the entrance to the village, following it until making a sharp left turn at one of the many currently not in use lampposts, weaving through the bamboo and swiftly making it over a small river with the help of conveniently placed rocks. A little further until being greeted by grass lands, walking along with the breeze finally in his hair undisturbed by any bamboo that might have stood in the way. Going in one direction to meet the old wooden bridge that connected grasslands to more paved path, a different forest had it's home here, bamboo standing on the foot of the mountain, trees higher up. The staircase ascending slowly, preferring to have steps that weren't too tall on height but rather long in width, tiled paved with patterns, metal lampposts here and there, unlike the ones in the bamboo forest these were turned on, illuminating the air around them with a gentle orange. Passing under the tori gates that marked where he was, he always thought that the view was nice at this time, the sun setting in the horizon with it's golden glow covering the village and the forest beyond, the moon would always slowly make its way up into the sky, from behind this very mountain. Even as the time sets into night, he'd enjoy the view, remembering past memories when he does so. </p><p>He was almost there, the mountain had a nice flat area here before it continues again further ahead, past the temple and past the start of the forest. He was thankful that he didn't need to bring anything with him today, everything that would be needed already being readily available at the temple itself. Just about to make his way past the walls and onto temple grounds before the sound of something cracking accompanied shortly after by a loud thud was caught by his ears.</p><p>He rushed back out, it sounded like it came from the left, there was a few trees nearby so it wasn't exactly impossible. But who would do that..? What if someone needed help? He'd tell himself, looking around, the trees had more plants near them.  Obscuring his view a bit before noticing obvious black that stood out from the lush shades of green with some other colours dotted around here and there. The figure was clothed in what looked like it was half black and half white, pitch black hair on their head too, to go with their clothes. Dark fur wrapped around their neck. Mao took a few steps closer to them, kneeling down to reach for their shoulder before their hand moved, attempting to prop themselves up. He felt an oppressive aura around them aswell as  noticing the black nails that looked like a finishing touch to the outfit.</p><p>He shouldn't be fast to judge and he isn't, not all spirits were harmful after all. They were half sat up now, weight being supported by their right hand, the left came up to rub at their eyes. Like this he could see everything they wore. Black half shirt trimmed with gold lining, the golden earrings that hung off of his ears, their face and the deathly pale white skin they had, all the ornaments and beaded necklaces that were present on the outfit. His own outfit was festival wear tailored for him but this? This was simply on a different level in comparison.</p><p>Soft face framed by soft locks came to look at him after blinking away their sleepiness. Crimson orbs half lidded, looking at him. "I..sar-" his right hand flew up to cover his mouth in a hurry, eyes wide open before clearing his throat trying to regain composure. "..who are you?" his voice matched his face, slow, soft and had a tinge of sleepiness to it.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Mao." he didn't want to come off as a threat so he smiled brightly at the other, who brought his hand back up to cover up a yawn before descending back down to the grass, head placed ontop of crossed arms, smiling up at him.</p><p>"Ritsu...~"</p><p>"Uhh.. are you hurt?"</p><p>"Hmm~? I did just fall out of that tree only a while ago, you know~"</p><p>"Do you mind if I get you some help?"</p><p>"Mm.. not at all~ Although hmm.. I probably can't walk so Maa-kun would have to carry me~"</p><p>"I honestly don't mind, 'Maa-kun'? I told you, I'm Mao."</p><p>"Maa-kun..~"</p><p>"Geez, I guess you'll have your way, huh?"</p><p>A giggle escaped the ravenette's lips, as he held onto Mao's arm to pull himself up, carefully throwing his arms over Mao's shoulders. Ritsu didn't weigh much, Mao would mentally note although that usually wasn't too strange for spirits and other divine beings but usually they weighed more, like a human would. Ritsu placed his head on his left arm, yawning a little bit before his breathing slowed down again.</p><p>"Asleep already..?"</p><p>No awnser apart from steady, gentle breathes. Ritsu didn't really seem harmful to him so far, despite the oppressive aura he had. Infact, he looked rather delicate to say the least. He'd carry Ritsu to the temple he originally planned on visiting, taking his shoes off before going through it's already open entrance, his mentor probably left it open for him. He went through the lobby, entering the main room he had his studies and practice in, mentor awaiting him.</p><p>"Isara, you're lat-.. Isara."</p><p>"Sorry, I heard a thud, someone needed my help."</p><p>"Isara. Don't just go out and help everyone, you should know that not everyone wishes to be helped." Keito's face showed genuine concern, looking at Mao directly, pointing his calligraphy brush in the direction of the boy on his shoulder.</p><p>"Keito-san, why are you telling me this now?"</p><p>"You've brought a spirit in with you, how are you certain that it definitely needs our help?"</p><p>"Well, he sort of asked for it.."</p><p>"Do you know if he's even injured? Is there any visible injuries present on his body? You do realize that spirits and other entities generally tolerate pain much more than we do and looking at his clothing, he's definitely not just any spirit lying around here and there. Have you even given attention to their features? Their eye colour perhaps? Isara, I taught you better than this, you know better than this."</p><p>Red, crimson red just like blood. He asked for his help, so he brought him here, is he really in the wrong for wanting to help out? </p><p>"Keito-san.. he wanted my help, like the other times I brought an injured spirit here.."</p><p>"Isara.. did you even look at his eye colour at the very least?"</p><p>"Red."</p><p>"What did I teach you about eye colour? Red eyes is generally owned by beings with ill-intent. Blood red on the other hand, is yet even worse, have you forgotten what I've gone over so many times, it's for your own sake. Isara, take him away as far as you can. I doubt we have the tools to banish him at hand right now."</p><p>Mao stayed silent, turning around to leave again. He didn't want to doubt his mentor but he was having second hand doubt about what he was told, Ritsu was harmless right? If he wanted to kill Mao, wouldn't he have already taken that chance like minor demons tend to lash out the moment they see their pray? Although his appearance was just like a humans minus his eyes, most demon classed entities were somewhat deformed in comparison from what he knew. He'd leave Keito's sight, leaving the temple grounds after picking up a pouch in the way out, looking back at Ritsu occasionally to see how he was doing. </p><p>He basically had retraced his steps back outside to where he had found Ritsu only awhile ago, about to put him down only to feel weight press against his shoulder. Glancing over to see the other snuggling into him.</p><p>"Hey.. I'm going to put you down now, are you awake?"</p><p>"Aah..? Sure, I'm awake~"</p><p>He'd bend down a little bit, making it somewhat easier for Ritsu to get off of him and hopefully back down onto the floor without too much trouble. Said boy holding onto him tightly as he stands up with his own weight, slowly releasing his grip to fall softly back down into the grass, laying down once more. Mao was searching for something in the pouch he had brought with him.</p><p>"Kei-chan was it? He seems awfully strict you know"</p><p>"Huh? That's just how he is, he doesn't have any ill intent. He's just.. rather protective of his juniors however the way he speaks generally doesn't make it sound like that's the truth."</p><p>"I see. Hmm.. how does Maa-kun feel about my eyes though? You two talked about eye colour quite a bit back there."</p><p>"Well.." what was there to say? They were unique, they reflected the sunlight ever so perfectly, mysterious and yet alluring in their own way but he couldn't exactly say that to him, right? They've barely known eachother, it would be odd "..they're unique, I haven't seen anything like them."</p><p>"Does it make you feel scared?"</p><p>"Ehh.. that's more of a behavioral thing though or appearance in other cases."</p><p>"So Maa-kun isn't afraid of me, fufu..~"</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"Huh..?"</p><p>"I have something, I'm not sure if it'll work on you but I can try."</p><p>"Oh? Go ahead then..~"</p><p>Mao pulled out one of many ritual stones generally used to heal both people and some spirits, Jade green, it was cold in his hands.</p><p>"Huh. You guys still use those? They're so old.. I thought there'd be something new by now."</p><p>"I-.. huh?? How do you know-"</p><p>A yawn, followed by sleepy red eyes looking back at him. His arm scratching his side a little bit.</p><p>"They've been around for what, three thousand years now..? They're still as slow acting as ever, they don't work on me either~"</p><p>"Ah.." </p><p>"Hey.." Ritsu pulled himself up out of his position on the floor, moving to kneel on the ground, arms wrapped gently around Mao's neck. "don't look so sad, Maa-kun. After all I think simply being around you is quite healing~" Ritsu gave Mao another soft smile in attempt of reassuring him.</p><p>"Thanks.."</p><p>"..don't you have temple activities to attend to? Because Maa-kun is sure dressed like he does."</p><p>"Ah. Yeah I should get going, will you be alright?"</p><p>Ritsu let Mao free, bringing his arms back down to his sides. "I'll be fine, don't worry~ Take care Maa-kun~"</p><p>"Take care Ritsu!" </p><p>He'd smile and wave at the other, Ritsu doing the same back to him as we once more returned to the temple. Keito greeting him as he stepped inside.</p><p>"Welcome back, Isara."</p><p>"Keito-san, is there anything I could do today?"</p><p>"You may return home, if you could sweep up a bit outside, I'd appreciate it."</p><p>"Alright, thank you."</p><p>"Take care."</p><p>Mao did exactly as he was asked to do, sweeping up around the temple's main building itself before returning the broom and taking his leave. He took the scenic route to arrive so he thought he'd treat himself to taking the shorter route back, passing by the clearing where he met Ritsu, the others presence was gone. No black hair to be seen, no oppressing aura to be felt. </p><p>Walking back down the hill, over a bridge and back into the village, waving at a familiar purpled hair boy who had waved at him first. He'd walk past town center, stopping to buy a little snack for himself from one of the village elders. A lovely old woman, wishing him a good night. Going to east, arriving home rather quickly. His father wasn't anywhere to be seen, his sister was probably sleeping and his mother was busy cleaning up. He went upstairs into his bedroom, switching out of ritual clothing for something more suited for sleep. </p><p>Mao layed down and stared at his ceiling. His thoughts wandering back to the events that had happened earlier.</p><p>'I..sar-' eyes opened wide, hand covering his mouth. 'They've been around for.. what? Three thousand years now?' it was casual for him, especially how his expression, his body language and everything pointed towards it being something normal for the other when he had said that.</p><p>"Ritsu, just who are you?"</p><p>He's never met a being quite like him.<br/>A being who knew about his family name and could tell from appearance alone.</p><p>Crimson orbs that had looked at him gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>